Testing the Waters
by VoltageStone
Summary: "'And yet, I couldn't just sit there. I had to face the reality of my fears so that my greatest one wouldn't become a reality,' she murmured, pale eyes flickering towards Tori." One-Shot (Jori) -Rated T for Content-


_I don't know why I keep pumping out with these one-shots. Good to get the writing juices flowin' I guess. And I suppose I feel a little bad about the title (you'll see)._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _No One's Perspective_** ** _-_**

A group of teens strode towards the beach, warm sand flowing between their toes. Each wore a wide grin, flashing it against the sun with various sunglasses planted on the bridges of their noses. Cat giggles at the thought of splashing about in the welcoming waters, her straight red hair falling to her back as an awkward boy followed behind. Andre, sporting blue trunks, jogged after the other two, his eyes crinkling as the girl in the purple bathing suit splashed Robbie's glasses.

Running a hand through his fluffy, short mane, Beck turned around with the half-Latina striding forward, an eyebrow raising behind him. "Jade? Come on, the water isn't going to have any dolphins in it," he rolled his eyes at her cross expression. Unlike the rest, she remained clad in her long black jeans and studded belt, a light jacket hugging her ripped tank top of her favorite trilogy.

Thumbing along the rim of the abstract, bloodied scissors coming from the corner of the shirt, the goth growled, "I won't take the chance. Like I said, I'll just read."

"And pout because we're not going to the movies today," Beck mumbled under his breath, not wanting his former girlfriend to actually hear. He grimaced as she snapped a vicious retort; _'Of course she had to hear,'_ his thoughts hummed. With her by his side, he murmured, "Well are you going to tomorrow? It's not often the whole group is at my uncle's resort."

"Aye," she mocked, her eyes flowing back towards the pine trees behind her. The Canadian scowled as a devious smirk flashed his way. It didn't necessarily surprise him though, it just ticked him off. Jade had always known how to. Brushing the slight tension aside, Jade twisted around as Beck waddled towards her with a cooler in his right fist, a small umbrella under his other arm. "You need help?" she asked lowly.

Dark eyes narrowed at her briefly, his head jerking towards the path between the trees, leading to the ledge that rose above the small, miniature gulf. "Go get towels and the basket," he ordered.

"Keys," she held her hand out, pale eyes shaded with gold rimmed aviators lingering towards the rental van perched at the top, silver glimmering in her eyes. Beck struggled briefly - with zero help coming from Jade - to toss her the keys. With pale hands gripping the chain, she nodded before jogging towards the path, her raven hair lined with dark green falling behind. Beck nodded, thankful that she didn't go against his word before he started to set up.

With the umbrella planted firmly into the ground, the cooler sitting in the shade of it, Beck gave a soft grin, peeling his white shirt off. "Hey, where's Jade?"

Dark eyes flicked towards Tori, water droplets running all across her tan body, her own brown eyes glancing around curiously. "Went to go get towels and the food," he nodded towards the van parked within their range of sight on the high tall ledge.

The Vega recalled the sight from the top of it, her eyes constantly veering down as they were all up top. The drop looked sickening, even if it was barely taller than a one story house. Perhaps two if the home had lower ceilings. Coming out of the trees that separated the parking and the small beach - she saw - was the smaller figure of Jade trekking her way towards the van. Nodding, Tori mumbled, "Alright. Cool, I'm gonna need to eat soon anyway."

Her legs carried her back towards the water, Beck grinning as he followed. "Whoa," his eyes snapped towards the waves coming in, "Is that seaweed?"

Tori put her shades to the top of her head, a smile forming across her lips. "It kind of looks like it, yeah."

"Cool," Beck chuckled, watching as the small waves rustled against the group's lower legs. "Well come on! Let's go!" Both the tanned teens raced towards the water - Beck winning as Tori chortled along with his victory dance - while steps hiked back down the path. The basket rustled in her grip, towels within the handle and over her shoulders while a thick book was at the other hand. She padded her way through the sand, grumbling as the wood of the basket rubbed against her palms.

It wasn't a bad pain, really, just one that she knew would become irritating later on. Dropping the food carelessly on the ground, her eyes shifted towards the group in the water which was dimmed from the shades. Settling underneath the umbrella beside the cooler, she lifted the aviators, her gaze grazing along the cover. It had looked interesting in the book store with it's new thick spine and all. And so she began reading, dwelling in one of her hobbies that she hadn't partaken very much for a long while. Occasionally there would be a few words to take note of, to use in her own writing.

As time passed, the sun snaking up her pants, Jade shifted back, pulling the cooler towards the shade. Flicking her gaze down to the white top, she pursed her lips, opening it to find multiple cans of soda and waters. Pale eyes surveyed the variety that sat in the frozen water and ice. She grinned, finding one Wahoo Punch sitting in the corner. Taking it from the water, she heard the pleasing snap of the lid opening, her attention flashing to the bolded letters. "T-O-R-I," she hummed mischievously, taking a long sip. "Even better."

With the can casually sitting in her grip, Jade dove back into her book with interest. A smirk grew across her face as she read over a few lines, distracting her from the upcoming traffic. "Hey."

She snapped her gaze up towards the tanned legs standing before her, along a caramel stomach and collarbone clad with a tourquise bikini and a toothy grin. "What is it Vega?"

"What are you laughing about?" she brushed off the comment, having quite the time and history with it.

Raising her studded brow, Jade smirked before chortling quietly. Tori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her back straightening with her hands at her hips. "Oh nothing," the thespian growled in amusement, "Just the fact that the main character is a naïve girl who just got run over by a car. Twice." Dark eyes shifted above Jade's head as she laughed, the half-Latina's jaw clenching in annoyance.

Giving up on the conversation, she started to go through the cooler, her brows furrowing. "Hey, Jade? Have you seen-" her glare became set on the can in Jade's clutch, pale eyes on her with a smug grin. "That's mine," she pointed.

"Eh," the goth crinkled her eyes, "It's mine now."

"How does that make any sense? It has my name on it!" Tori snapped, her mouth quenching for the punch.

Standing up, she brushed the sand from her pants before glancing over at the Vega. "Well, everything that's yours is mine so..."

"Well then that only leaves my body," Tori mumbled softly.

"Nope," Jade smirked, popping the 'p', "That's mine too."

Brows forming a line, the half-Latina stood almost toe to toe with the other as she watched the drink brought to lips, draining into a mouth that wasn't hers. "Then what would you do with it?" she hissed.

Biting the inside of her cheeks as they warmed, Jade cockily grinned, spitting out, "Run over it with a car. Twice." Giving a short huff, the youngest Vega sneered quietly as more of her drink was swallowed. Dark eyes followed the loose grip on the new book before her hands lashed out, snatching it from Jade's grip. Pale eyes went wide, her aviators dropping from her locks as she darted forward, reaching for the book. "Vega I swear. Give me that _damn-book_ ," she snarled, swiping as Tori backed away, her eyes on the punch.

"Not until you give me the drink."

Taking a step away, Jade crossed her arms in thought, eyes continuously studying Tori's sincere, unamused expression. A lightbulb flashed in her mind, her lips humming, "Alright then." She took a step forward, her grip loosening around the can. Excitement played Tori's lips before they melted into horror, the punch dropping to the ground. Dark eyes watched frantically as sand sprinkled to where rosy lips had been, red pouring out from the side. She lurched away, not wanting any of it on her feet. As she gingerly picked up the now empty can with her free hand, she glowered at the girl grinning beside her. "Oops..." Jade chuckled, "I dropped it."

"You _gank_ ," Tori spat savagely, her canines flashing.

Jade growled, recoiling as droplets from the can was sprayed at her face, the half-Latina giving a quick smirk. "God damn it Vega!" she spat, wiping away the fat drop crawling down her forehead, "You can have some later you know!"

"Oh right," the half-Latina raised a brow, dropping the book carelessly in the sand, "As if I am going to forget you drinking the last one."

"Uh..." the quiet hum interrupted their banter. Both girls twisted around, finding the rest of the four standing awkwardly behind the two. Beck scratched the back of his hair as both Cat and Robbie wearily glanced at Jade, then to Tori while Andre rocked on the balls of his feet. "What are you two arguing about now?" he asked.

"Jade drank my drink-" and "Tori splattered some on me!" were hurled at him, both girls pointing at one another.

Beck merely rolled his eyes, stepping forward. "Are you two still pissed about having to share a room?"

"Why does Cat get one to herself?" Jade snapped, throwing a quick glare at the redhead, "I can tolerate her!"

"But Cat paid for the extra room and you didn't," he answered calmly. Both of the bicker-sons crossed their arms, sending each other loathing stares before Tori sauntered off, leaving the goth to pick up her book and sunglasses. "Oh, and uh, Jade? Could you bring some sunscreen? It would be probably be good for Robbie," Beck nodded towards the ventriloquist who did indeed look a bit redder.

"Alright lobster boy," Jade scowled, bringing a grimace to the curled-haired boy's face.

"It's not that bad..." he mumbled.

Andre chuckled along with the Canadian, watching as Jade tossed her book towards the umbrella. "But you tan a bit," Beck murmured with a sly grin, "She can't at all." The few who remained, Andre going after Tori to join her, giggled at the fact, Jade disappearing within the trees.

"Hey Tori!" the musician called as water raked up to his knees, "So how _is_ boarding with Jade like then?"

She glanced at him with a soft smile, watching the cheeky smirk crawling across his lips. "Absolutely amazing. I have to wait thirty minutes for her to get her hair done, and then another ten for the makeup and then another five for clothes. And that's just the bathroom."

"Jesus!" he gave a shocked laugh, "And I thought she'd take longer with the makeup she used to wear."

"Oh no, I bet you anything the hair part is how long she actually takes," Tori shook her head, going deeper into the waters slowly, "She told me that she had to test out a coat first before taking it off to see if the weather would affect it differently." Andre merely snorted, his arms fanning about as he swam, circling his best friend.

"And TV?"

"Can't choose anything even though she's on her laptop instead of the TV," she rolled her eyes, "She's a pain." He nodded in agreement before swimming along, the half-Latina following as they joined the others who swam up, Robbie remaining on the beach to wait for sunscreen.

Back up beside the van, Jade leaned her back against it, arms folded while pale eyes watched the group below. A small part of her wanted to just take the wheels and leave, though she remained planted firmly to the ground, observing down below. Her gaze then followed the trees as they curved, surrounding the waters where the rest where in like someone hugging around something much too big for their wingspan. Lifting the aviators to the top of her head, the thespian glanced down right along the wall, waves thrashing against it, not sure as of whether or not to go left or right, up or down, back or forth.

Her brows furrowed as she felt vibrating in her back pants pocket, a hand reaching for it. "Hullo?" she drawled, staring out at the wide ocean which - though she would never wish admit it alive or dead - both awed and terrified her.

 _"Jade, we need to discuss that 'C' you landed in geometry,"_ her fathers monotone voice deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she exhaled roughly. "I already told you the first time what happened. The bastard cheated off my paper and we both got an 'F' for the test. Got it?"

 _"A 'C' is still not acceptable. If you got had a high enough grade in that class to begin with, you would've gotten a better grade,"_ he growled.

"Why does it matter?" she groaned, "It's one dent in my 3.9 GPA, why the hell does it matter? I'm still passing school."

A firm groan of his own made it through the line, his voice growing slightly terse. _"Jade, you're not doing the best in the more important classes-"_

"Dad," she spat warningly, "I don't go to Jared's school, alright? I go to Hollywood _Arts_ , not Hollywood Tech."

 _"Technological Institution of Hollywood,"_ he corrected.

Pressing her forehead against the van, wanting to just bash her head through the glass, Jade sneered, "It's the same thing." Her eyes rolled once again, until they fell back towards the waters, the group still splashing about.

Tori and Andre ducked under, avoiding Beck's wave of water from his arms. Cat giggled, watching with great amusement as the two's heads bobbed up from the water, a little further away. Her brows furrowed as she turned around, Robbie waving his arms like a wild man. "LOOK! LOOK AT THAT WAVE!" he hollered out as a warning. The redhead took it, rusted eyes flowing out to the waters.

"Beck!" she screeched, "The water is getting bigger!" Immediately she started to swim closer to the shore as Beck did as well, the other two doing the same. When the tides came in, though as playful streams once Cat and Beck made it to be able to see the sand coating Robbie's legs, the waters guided Andre and Tori to the side.

"Jeez! Where the hell did that come from?" the musician muttered, turning around to see another few. "God, there's more," his tone laced with annoyance. They weren't all that big anyway.

"Yeah," the half-Latina gritted her teeth, feeling slick seaweed rubbing against her calves, "The surfers did say that they like to hang out around here for a reason I suppose."

"But they said today was a calm day!"

"For them," she sighed, "Come on, we best get going." The musician nodded, already starting to paddle as Tori went to do the same, though her right ankle felt restrained. Frowning, she went to pull at it again but it was no use. Before she knew it, as her head turned, water plummeted her towards the bottom, burying her with blue. Her head rang as the view around her blurred. Although, Tori could definitely see the green wrapped all along her limbs, chaining her to the bottom level.

Her hands went to snatch the seaweed away, the water around her pushing and shoving. At her third attempt, she jerked abruptly, her lungs screaming for release. Dark eyes widened, watching the sky ripple above her. Tori kicked off, her arm bristling against the cool air above as water splashed about, though her head didn't make it through. She tried again, ignoring the vegetation restraining her. The half-Latina felt her thoughts become jumbled, all of it chanting through delirious screams that soon echoed in her skull, not allowing any rational thought. _'Air, air...Breath, breath... Air, air... Breath, breath...'_

With one final, sporadic launch she felt her lungs receive the air like knifes diving into a plastic pouch. Her limbs flailed before she was down underneath, the water shoving her there. Her mouth opened, letting out a putrid, muffled shriek as a sharp, long pain cut along her skin, her free leg now dying the water red against a rock. Water filled her as she desperately hurled herself over, briefly having the time to spew out water before falling back in.

 _'HELP!'_ her skull nearly shattered open with voices pounding against it.

But none came. She felt her eyes begin to burn; whether or not it was from the water seeping into them or her hope dropping she did not know.

 **. . .**

"Tori?" Andre turned around, his gut dropping.

"Where is she?" Beck jogged to him, concern written all over his face as Robbie and Cat both screamed her name.

"I-I can't see her!" the musician twisted around to the water, "She was right behind me!"

With his brows furrowed as his friends all ran about the beach, hysterically trying to find the half-Latina, Beck gazed up towards the van, Jade pacing around hastily, looking to see what the commotion was about. "JADE!" the Canadian hollered out, cupping his hands around his lips.

Pale eyes flickered towards him, the phone in her palm lowering to her chest. "BECK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" her voice bellowed through the small gulf without the use of her hands.

"IT'S TORI!" he felt his throat become raw, "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! THERE WAS A COUPLE OF GOOD SIZED WAVES COMING IN AND-" the goth started trailing along the rim, eyes darting down towards the water, "I THINK SHE'S DROWNING!" His voice grew just as worried as the three other's frantic calls and searches in the water. He turned to face them, screaming her name as well.

Dropping the pear-phone in her hands, the voice coming from it snapping in concern, _"Jade? What is happening? Come on, answer kiddo!"_ A small grin crossed her lips; she hadn't heard that nick-name in a long time.

Though she doesn't answer as she rips her aviators off towards the grass, her eyes streaming along the water. She searched for a sign - any one would do - before she would do something. Her heart hammered against her ears, her lips streaming, "Come on Vega... Come on, _shit_ Tori, don't make me piss myself like this."

Her heart skipped a beat as she briefly saw a flash of caramel throw itself from the sea of blue before it jerked itself back down. Her brows furrowed anxiously as she stepped back, stripping her jacket off. Something struck her as wrong, _very_ wrong. Her thoughts pulsed throughout her body, sending adrenaline through her bones. She mentally thanked her father - who hung up merely seconds before - for her track and swimming lessons. "God if I live through this I swear I'll get a cross tattooed on my right calf," she promised.

In a split second, she proudly flickered through her first place trophies along her bedroom, the five meter sprint and swim being two of them. At the corner of the small cliff she leapt towards the water, pale eyes focused on the white foam unceasing to let her know where Tori was. "JADE!" Beck's screech boomed throughout her system before she entered the water like a torpedo, immediately treading through the water that pushed against her.

With a straight face she spotted her, her pumping organ about to burst. Jade hoped that it wouldn't as her eyes surveyed the scene. Tori wouldn't quit moving. She needed air - the thespian noted - that was for sure. Long sea weed wrapped around her ankle, clutching her while the other had a long, jagged cut running down it. Pale eyes lingered over the fogged rocks jutting along the vegetation.

Quickly she tapped her boots against them, launching herself to the surface for a quick breath of air. However, once up she felt nails dig into her neck, Tori grappling her ferociously to bring herself up. Caramel limbs forced Jade down, bringing a surge of anger and dread throughout the goth. She kicked off once again, the waves rocking her.

With a firm grip, she handled Tori's shoulder, a long strand of raven hair coming in between Jade's eyes. White teeth flashed as dark eyes, wide with a human's fear, pierced through Jade's, her hands clutching a pale arm as her legs kicked to go back on top of the other. With an animalistic roar, Tori's throat scratched as Jade's balled fist reached back, nails attempting to claw at the pale eyes.

Hard knuckles connected with the half-Latina's nose with a satisfying crunch. In that swift movement, Jade felt only the waters against her, bringing the Vega's now limp body and bleeding nose over her shoulder. She ducked down as other waves came in, her free hand that didn't clutch Tori snatching her blue-handled scissors from her boots. Lips pressed against the metal before she aimed at her target. With a quick swipe, the seaweed was cut in thrashes before Jade let go of the blades, kicking off of the same rock that had injured the half-Latina.

 **. . .**

It was silent on the beach. No one spoke a word with all color draining from their faces as they watched Jade's body disappear within the watery depths below. For several minutes their worries grew worse as a third of their group was in serious trouble. Eyes shifted nervously towards the direction that Jade had dove in, all of their heartbeats growing more irregular by the second. Within a few minutes of the goth being out of their sight, Cat's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees, finger pointing. "She's got her!" she whimpered, "Jade got Tori!"

Everybody began to yelp in their sudden excitement as Jade came into view, her lengthy strides in the water struggling with the body slung over her back, arms around her neck. Beck scampered in, Andre following with Cat and Robbie trailing behind. Jade's ragged breaths became clearer as she neared the shore, Beck swimming quickly to her aid. He felt his heart skip a beat once he realized that Tori wasn't conscious, her nose purple and swollen with blood dripping all along Jade's back. Both of the boys hoisted the half-Latina off of her once sand brushed against their knees.

Jade abruptly staggered towards the beach, falling on her hands and knees as she wheezed, feeling the warm sand underneath her palms. She picked up her gaze as Andre pushed down at Tori's chest, pausing momentarily until she spasmed, flipping over and throwing up red water. Long strands of green still wrapped around her ankle while the other leg became red from blood which smeared within the water. With shaking limbs, the thespian slugged her way towards the group, Cat lifting her gaze before gasping through her hands. "Jade- your, your chest," she whined.

Three long red lines seared along her skin, curling up her neck and towards her collarbone. Though she brushed it off, knowing that it didn't go so deep. Besides, _this_ type of pain wasn't all that bad, even if she would need to wash it later. "It's fine," Jade croaked while the half-Latina whimpered, clutching her nose.

"What's with her nose?" Andre shot a glare towards the goth.

"I had to knock her out otherwise she was going to kill _both_ of us," Jade spat, "She was panicking way too much." The musician nodded, understanding the need to break his friend's nose. "What are you all standing around her for?" she barked furiously, her hair coming down in strings with blood painting her shoulder, back and chest, "MOVE IT TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" The group scurried about, Beck and Andre carrying the groaning Vega towards the path by her shoulders and legs while Cat and Robbie moved to the basket and umbrella. Jade bolted to snatch the cooler, heaving it over her shoulder with the adrenaline still pumping. She grimaced, hearing the water slosh right in her ear.

Determinedly, the three darted towards the trees, following the three others. Their pace slowed, however, once stepping up the makeshift stairs that curved a U-turn towards the van. Beck and Andre's heads poked from the ground level as the trio grunted their way up, breaths piercing with the weights on their shoulders. Andre climbed into the back, shifting around while Robbie and Cat seated themselves in the middle two seats. Their worried gazes constantly swerved behind them, watching Tori's irregular breathing move her chest up and down, her head on her best friend's lap. His hands patted her cheek as she coughed, twisting around as blood splattered along the towels that where carelessly thrown in the back.

"Jade," Beck jammed the key into the ignition, slamming the door beside him, "Your stuff-"

"I have my phone, just drive," she snapped, holding out the device. The Canadian nodded quickly, backing up the vehicle before driving through the wooded area. He would only hope that there weren't any laws to break. That, or nobody would catch them breaking any.

 **. . .**

The world blinked in her eyes, the blurred image around her becoming clearer. Her brows furrowed as four - or five if she counted the small one by a shoulder - heads stared right at her anxiously. Her nose twitched and as the youngest Vega attempted to wriggle it, the white 'thing,' as she concluded, restraining her. Slowly, Tori propped herself up, grimacing at the tube coming out of her arm, connecting to a blood bag hanging by her side. Dark eyes flicked around. "Uh...where are we?" she groaned, wincing once her left leg moved to bend her knee.

"I wouldn't move that much champ," Beck grinned soothingly, "You alright?"

"I- What happened?" she turned to Andre who sighed.

"Well," Robbie spoke up, twisting her head towards him, "Jade kind of punched your nose in and then you got cut by something. Jade said it must've been a rock."

"That," Cat tagged along, "And you nearly drowned."

The half-Latina furrowed her gaze, staring at the sheets. Dark eyes washed across the group, though it wouldn't catch any pale ones. Her heart jerked immediately, flashing of the thespian swimming towards her, wrapping her arms around her before she blacked out coming to mind. _'Well not blacked out, knocked out,'_ her thoughts hammered.

"So," she started, resting herself on the pillow as her eyes darted around anxiously, "Where's Jade?"

Beck nodded, taking in the question. "She went out to get a bite to eat," he answered.

Tori's expression fell immediately, her lips rasping thickly, "She- she went out to get a bite to eat..." Her eyes began to sting, her gut twisting. The only person that came to mind that she needed at the moment was her, and yet the thespian was nowhere to be found, aside from chomping away at a burger.

"Don't worry," Andre picked up her stare, "She'll be back. She just needed a break is all, I mean, she was down there with you too."

The Vega was about to nod in agreement, taking the answer before the puppet chimed in. "Well she didn't need a break, she didn't even wait around during your sur-"

A firm hand clamped over his mouth, muffling the rest of the word. Everybody stared at Cat in shock, her fingers still digging into small face. "Don't talk right now Rex," she growled, yanking her clutch from the ventriloquist. Robbie bowed his head, the puppet moving his arms to hug the teen.

"I'm scared," it murmured, halting immediately at the redhead's glare. Moving from the short dispute, Andre began to start another conversation, taking everybody's mind off of the terrible, unfortunate incident that occurred early on in that day. Everybody seated themselves in their chairs, Robbie and Cat in bigger ones with green cushions while the other two boys in plastic chairs at the foot of her bed. Her dark eyes lingered to her side for a brief moment, her thoughts off of the growing discussion, at the chair sitting right beside her.

She momentarily glowered before Andre's words a few minutes before had sunk in. The half-Latina slowly let go of all sick feelings in her gut, only wanted to see the thespian stride in with a cocky smirk and cold fire in her eyes. Her cheeks flushed - not gaining anyone's attention however - at the thought of what she had wanted as comfort from Jade.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?" she snapped from her slight haze, "Oh, sorry. I kind of, uh, spaced out for a bit."

Beck stood with the others as she climbed away from their chairs. "It's fine," he grinned at her sheepish answer, "Listen, we're going to go and eat some too. We just wanted to see you wake up."

"Alright, see you later then," she nodded, dropping her gaze towards her lap. As they had exited the room, she felt her gut drop, needed at least _someone_ to be there.

By the door, Beck held it for everyone, the three striding down the hall for the food court a couple of turns down. He nearly jumped as he heard growling before twisting around, watching as his ex clutched her stomach. "Did you eat at all?" he asked softly, pale eyes flicking back up at him with a cross glare.

"How would I?" she snapped, "Plus the fries were all soggy and gross."

The boy let out a soft chuckle, his hand brushing along her back as she strode towards the open door. "Go in, she'll want to see you," he whispered, closing the door behind her. Pale eyes followed the closed door behind her hesitant strides, then brushing over towards the Vega. Her eyes softened once seeing the small, white square casting the half-Latina's nose, dark eyes meeting hers. She gaze a small grin before maneuvering around the chairs, seating herself in the one beside Tori.

"I, uh," she mumbled, gripping the cool can in her hand, moving it over towards the Vega, "I got you some Wahoo Punch."

Tori took it in her grasp, grinning softly as she set it aside; she wasn't thirsty at the moment. Their gazes found each other's, the half-Latina nuzzling into the pillow, glancing down at Jade. She wore a white, cotton shirt which was starkly different from the last. Her eyes lingered over the long, red scratches along pale skin. "I'm sorry," she muffled quietly, her eyes burning. Dark eyes closed furiously as she never accepted anybody to actually see her in such a state.

"Hey, it's fine Vega," Jade growled calmly, "My rabbit could to worse." Both chuckled softly, their gazes locking.

"How did you do it?" Tori murmured.

"I, uh, took lessons about swimming and I've learned the rules of the waters," came the answer as Jade laced her hands together, thumbing over her right knuckles.

The youngest Vega exhaled slowly, adding, "You know that's not what I meant. I thought you were afraid of the water. _And_ you jumped off a cliff? How the hell does somebody do that?"

"It was like diving off of a hundred foot board," the goth shrugged, leaning back to her chair.

"Weren't you-" she started, dark eyes watching the nervous tap of boots, "Weren't you scared?"

"I don't scare easily," Jade snapped wearily, biting her bottom lip as Tori watched her with a soft expression. She opened her mouth to whisper her name, though the thespian's husk mulled over. "But, yeah, I was," she admitted uneasily, "I don't like the waters... People shouldn't be in the ocean, we don't- _aren't_ built for it. We can get lost easily and drown." The half-Latina nodded in agreement, her jaw clenching as Jade breathed slowly, making her efforts to continue. "And yet, I couldn't just sit there. I had to face the reality of my fears so that my greatest one wouldn't become a reality," she murmured, pale eyes flickering towards Tori. The Vega watched as the surge of green and blue swam in them with emotion, curdling as Jade's heart hammered.

"Jade," she whispered softly, watching as the pale eyes watered.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I was scared of loosing you..."

"Jade," came out in a breathy whine, a small tear rolling down Tori's cheek as Jade glowered at her weakly.

"Don't start crying," she hissed through clenched teeth, the half-Latina opening her arms for an embrace. She leaned in, resting her leg on the bed as she felt warmth wrap around her, clutching her tightly. She held the Vega's head gingerly by her shoulder, not wanting to put any pressure on her nose. Her shoulders shuddered, pale hands gripping Tori's back firmly as wet lips planted themselves gently under her jawline. "You're just so, so important to me," she cried softly in the half-Latina's neck, "You've done so much and I've just-"

"No," the other snapped, removing her lips from Jade's neck, "Don't start. You've just saved my life Jade... Thank you."

Both leaned away from each other, giving small smiles with teary eyes. Jade found herself between Tori's legs, her own draping down on the side of the bed. They didn't move, however, just merely basking in the moment. "I," the Vega started nervously, her chest constricting, "I love you."

Pale eyes searched through dark ones, her throat unable to spill the words that were just at the tip of her tongue. Instead, she pulled Tori back into another embrace, nuzzling into her shoulder. She couldn't admit it, not at that moment. She couldn't risk letting out everything. _'I love you too Vega, more than you'll ever know,'_ her thoughts hummed, keeping the words within the confines of her skull. After a few minutes they shifted, Jade seating herself in her seat with a bronze hand in her own.

"So...are you going to drink my punch again?" Tori chuckled.

Shaking her head, Jade answered, "If you fall asleep and there's still some than maybe."

"Good to know," the half-Latina gave a toothy grin, receiving one of the thespian's own. The room grew quiet as they soaked in each other's company, each gazing at each other with intent.

 **. . .**

In their circle of chairs surrounding Tori's bed lay the group, soundlessly breathing. Cat and Robbie were curled in their larger chairs while Andre splayed in his plastic one, Beck shifting uncomfortably. The actor blinked slowly, his slits not opening all that wide before shifting towards his ex. She sat, leaning forward in her chair, a pale hand caressing Tori's right.

Her foot tapped against the ground anxiously, pale eyes down at the rim of the bed. They flicked up, growing more glassy before she moved her back against the chair, her hand letting go of the half-Latina's. She pressed her fingers to her lips in thought, closing her lids briefly. Her heart beat against her eardrum, being the only mallet used. Her limbs straightened as she stood from her seat, eyes over the Vega's sleeping form.

Biting her bottom lip, the thespian bowed down, one knee almost touching the floor as she gripped the railing along the bed. Taking a slow breath, she took the caramel hand and pressed it against her lips, folding it against her own. After a few moments - which were noted by the soft 'ticks' of the clock on the wall - she laid the hand gently beside her waist, tucking it underneath the blanket. She stood over Tori once more, her jaw clenching, unsure.

"I-I'll always protect you Tori," she whispered quietly, bending down to press her lips against her warm temple. Guilt ebbed at her chest as her eyes lingered over her nose, knowing that she was the cause of it. Hesitantly, she brushed the tip of hers against it; a knot formed in her throat that she had to gulp down slowly. Jade pressed her lips against unmoving ones, inhaling as she pulled away.

Her eyes and fingers lingered along the bed before her quiet strides shifted towards the exit, between Beck and Andre's chairs. However, the goth wavered in her strides as she felt a gentle warmth brush against her wrist, dark eyes on her. "Swear to me you won't tell anyone," her whispered graveled, her eyes towards the door as his at Tori.

"I know...I swear," came his quiet response. She nodded before he grazed his fingertips against her forearm once again. His head tilted up towards her before he murmured, "Are you going to tell her?"

"What do you mean?"

He breathed softly, choosing his words carefully. "Everything that you've been telling me for the past few months," the Canadian answered, watching as pale eyes met his.

They flicked along the ground, uncertainty shading them. Once they had landed on the Vega, her heart almost flipping thrice as she chewed her lip on the answer.

"I don't know," she croaked, "M-maybe."

He left the clicks of her boots to guide her through the doors, leaving him alone in the darkened room with one light, casting the rest of his sleeping friend's in it. He chuckled slightly, grinning fondly at Tori. Since Beck asked her before he made sure Cat got her own room, Jade's answer had changed by one word.

* * *

 _Not much to say other than I hope you enjoyed it. But for those swimming out there, do be careful in the waters. As I always say, it doesn't matter how much humans progress, Mother Nature will always be victorious._

 _:)_


End file.
